Optical networks transmit data in the form of optical signals carried over optical fibers. To maximize utilization of network bandwidth, optical networks employ technology such as time division multiplexing (TDM) or wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). For example, Synchronous Optical NETwork (SONET) is an optical transmission standard that uses TDM to multiplex data over optical networks.